Orson Hodge
Orson Hodge – z zawodu utytułowany dentysta. Prawdopodobnie pracował kiedyś w więzieniu testując jakieś substancje na więźniach. Zostaje mężem Bree i wprowadza się na Wisteria Lane. Tajemnica mężczyzny jest motywem przewodnim III sezonu. Dotyczy ona zabójstwa byłej żony Almy, a z czasem również incydentu dotyczącego jego kochanki Monique Polier. Biografia Sezon 2 Początkowo Orsona poznajemy w zabawnej sytuacji. Susan, na widok Mike'a z kobietą, przysiada się do niego w kinie. Gdy mężczyzna zauważa ich, ona przedstawia go jako swojego dobrego przyjaciela, co jest oczywiście nie prawdą. Niedługo potem Orson pomaga Susan w uprzątnięciu zgliszczy w jej domu. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że bardzo się cieszy, iż może jej pomóc. Bree będąc w szpitalu psychiatrycznym widzi, jak mężczyzna odwiedza pewną kobietę na wózku inwalidzkim. Przebywając z nim, odnajduje w nim przyjaciela. Mike po bójce z Karlem idzie do gabinetu dentystycznego Orsona, który poleciła mu Susan. Tam mężczyźnie wydaje się, że skądś już go zna, lecz doktor mówi mu, że musiał go z kimś pomylić. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, gdy Mike idzie z kwiatami na romantyczny wieczór który ma spędzić z Susan, zostaje potrącony przez kogoś, kto jechał za nim czerwonym samochodem. Okazuje się, że jest to nie kto inny jak... Orson. Następnego dnia Orson wybiera się z kwiatami do Bree. Mężczyzna pyta ją czy może wejść do środka, natomiast ona odpowiada mu twierdząco. Sezon 3 "Coś strasznego stało się na Lakeview Drive w zeszłym roku. Żeby zrozumieć powód, musisz wiedzieć, że gdy Alma Hodge, obudziła się tego ranka, nie miała pojęcia, że będzie to dzień, w którym opuści swojego męża. Choć zaczął się zupełnie normalnie. Wypakowała zakupy zgodnie z poleceniem męża. Powiesiła ubrania dokładnie tak, jak o to prosił i złożyła ręczniki, tak jak ją nauczył. Było tuż przed południem gdy coś wewnątrz niej pękło. Wtedy zdecydowała, że nadszedł czas by odlecieć. Oczywiście wiedziała lepiej niż jej pedantyczny mąż. On myślał, że Alma była szczęśliwa, a Orson Hodge nie lubił sprzeciwu. Poczekała, aż wyszedł do pracy. A wtedy..." "Następnego dnia wpadła Carolyn Bigsby. I jak większość natrętnych sąsiadów, wiedziała, że więcej się dowiesz jeśli nie zapukasz." Po wejściu przed oczami ukazał się jej Orson z założonymi czarnymi rękawiczkami. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że Alma wyjechała. Nagle papuga zaczyna powtarzać: "Orson nie! Orson nie!". Informuje ją by się nie martwiła i na pewno zawiadomi, gdy żona się odezwie. Chwilę po jej wyjściu, stawia on klatkę ptaka przed bramę domu. "To prawda, Orson Hodge nie lubił sprzeciwu... od nikogo." Jak się później okazuje, Alma zaczęła się pakować, gdyż na jednej z koszul męża zauważyła ślady szminki. Tego dnia kobieta przestała się oszukiwać, że jej mąż kiedykolwiek ją pokocha. To dlatego zdecydowała się odejść. Gdy już miała wychodzić, w drzwiach pojawił się Orson, który zorientował się w drodze do pracy, iż zapomniał czegoś z domu. Na spotkaniu u Bree pojawia się Carolyn Bigsby. Kobieta oskarża go o zamordowanie swojej żony, a zarazem jej przyjaciółki Almy. Przyszła żona nie wierzy w postawione przed przyszłym mężem zarzuty. Po pół roku Orson i Bree biorą ślub. Podczas uroczystości do pana młodego przychodzi policja. Para młoda zostaje zawieziona na komisariat w sprawie oględzin. Prawdopodobnie ofiara znała Orsona. Kilka odcinków później okazuje się, że ofiarą była Monique Polier. O zabójstwo kobiety zostaje później oskarżony Mike Delfino, po tym jak policjanci znajdują w jej żyłach numer do firmy hydraulicznej należącej właśnie do niego. Carolyn Bigsby i jej mąż przychodzą do państwa Hodge z przeprosinami. Kobieta przeprasza za swoje głupie zachowanie i prosi o jeszcze jedną szansę. Rodziny umawiają się na uroczystą kolację. Tam Orson dowiaduje się, że jego przyjaciel, a zarazem mąż Carolyn - Harvey miał romans z Monique Polier, natomiast Bree poznaje prawdziwy cel działania Carolyn. Okazuje się, iż kobieta chciała pokazać nowej żonie jej byłego sąsiada, zdjęcia z raportu policyjnego na których była pobita Alma. Tłumaczy jej, iż Orson ją maltretował. Następnego dnia gospodyni pokazuje swojemu mężowi zdjęcia, którego dostała od jego byłej sąsiadki. Ten tłumaczy, iż popchnął on Almę w samoobronie, a ta upadła. "To miał być zwykły dzień dla Carolyn Bigsby. Zaplanowała upiec mężowi szarlotkę, wykąpać psa i podlać afrykańskie fiołki. Tak, Carolyn zaplanowała zrobić wszystkie te rzeczy, które wydawały jej się istotne. Ale wcześniej, kobieta, która nie była jej przyjaciółką powiedziała Carolyn coś, czego nie powinna była usłyszeć. Od tej chwili Carolyn poczuła, że nic więcej już się nie liczy. Tak, Carolyn Bigsby zaplanowała, że będzie to zwyczajny dzień. Ale każda gospodyni wie, że plany ulegają zmianie." Po kilku miesiącach, które minęły od ślubu, dzięki inicjatywie Bree, na Wisteria Lane pojawia się matka Orsona - Gloria Hodge. Z czasem wychodzi na to, iż kobieta dąży do rozbicia małżeństwa własnego syna, na rzecz powrotu syna do pierwszej żony Almy, która jak się również okazuje... żyje. Na dodatek była żona wprowadza do domu, w którym poprzednio mieszkała Betty Applewhite. Wszyscy na Wisteria Lane dowiadują się, iż Orson nie zabił swojej pierwszej żony. Susan włamuje się do gabinetu, w którym przyjmuje Orson. Tam znajduje akta, z których wynika, iż przez pewien okres swojego życia, przebywał on w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Kobieta jest pewna, że ma on coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Monique Polier. Między Bree, a Susan dochodzi do kłótni. Bree przychodzi do domu Almy. Tam przypadkowo znajduje zęby należące do Monique Polier. Po powrocie do domu, pokazuje je mężowi. Proponuje by zanieść je na policję. Gloria i Alma próbują skłócić ze sobą Bree i Orsona. Kobiety posuwają się do podstępu. Pod pretekstem samobójstwa Almy, Gloria ściąga do jej domu swojego syna. Tam pokazuje mu list, napisany przez byłą synową. Potem matka wlewa Orsonowi kieliszek wina. Zaraz po jego wypiciu mężczyźnie zaczyna kręcić się w głowie. Gdy się odwraca jego oczom ukazuje się siedząca na kanapie i rozwiązująca bandaże Alma. Okazuje się, że Gloria wsypała mu do wina środek nasenny oraz viagrę. Alma chce zajść w ciążę z Orsonem, mając nadzieję, że gdy już to nastąpi były mąż wróci do niej. W tym czasie Bree przychodzi do domu. Na pytanie gdzie jest Orson, jej syn Andrew, odpowiada, iż wyszedł on do Almy. Kobieta wbiega tam i widzi Orsona leżącego obok byłej żony. Próbuje go obudzić, lecz to nic nie daje. Po chwili odkrywa ona uknuty przez kobiety spisek. Orson wyjawia Bree sekret śmierci Monique Polier. Kobieta każe iść mu z tym na policję, lecz mężczyzna nie jest chętny by to zrobić. Zach wpłaca kaucję za Mike'a. Ten po wyjściu, zaczyna chodzić do terapeutki, która pomaga mu odzyskać pamięć. Mężczyzna po kolei przypomina sobie fakty z dnia, w którym przyszedł do swojej klientki - Monique Polier. Podczas wizyty mężczyzna zauważa, że brakuje mu jednego z przyrządów. Decyduje się iść do sklepu, a po powrocie dokończyć pracę. W tym czasie w domu kobiety zaczynają się dziać tragiczne wydarzenia. Chwilę po wyjściu Mike'a, do dziewczyny przychodzi Gloria Hodge, która ją zabija. Zaraz po tym zagląda tam również Orson. Gdy dowiaduje się o zajściu, jakie przed chwilą miało miejsce - matka tłumaczy mu, iż zrobiła to we własnej obronie. Niedługo potem Mike wraca ze sklepu. Tam widzi Orsona, który mówi mu, że Monique źle się poczuła i poszła na górę się przespać. Orson i Gloria zakopują Monique. Alma oznajmia teściowej, iż ma dosyć dłuższej walki o męża. Ta odpowiada jej by się nie martwiła, gdyż Orson wkrótce sam zechce do niej wrócić. Kiedy kobieta grozi, że pójdzie na policję, gdyż ma już dosyć ukrywania prawdy, Gloria zamyka ją na strychu. Niedługo potem Bree ma wypadek - spada z drabiny. Wszystko to okazuje się być planem Glorii. Gdy Orson jedzie do żony, do szpitala. Tam Andrew oskarża go, mówiąc, iż to on jest winny jej upadkowi. Swoje zachowanie tłumaczy tym, iż widział, że ktoś majstrował przy drabinie. Wychodząc ze szpitala, Orson spotyka na podjeździe Mike'a. Dochodzi między nimi do szarpaniny. Przypadkowo mężczyzna popycha kolegę z dachu. Podczas spadania Orson wspomina co zdarzyło się felernego dnia, kiedy był u Monique Polier. Gdy ląduje na ziemię, uderzając wcześniej w drzewo, trafia do szpitala. Do sali, w której leży Bree przychodzi Susan. Tam kobiety godzą się ze sobą. Bree oznajmia koleżance, iż weźmie rozwód z Orsonem. Gdy wychodzi ona ze szpitala, ma miejsce otwarcie Pizza Scavo. Andrew prosi Danielle, by ta została z opiekować się matką. Niedługo po wyjściu chłopaka, do domu państwa Hodge puka Gloria. Kobieta proponuje, by ta poszła z przyjaciółmi na otwarcie pizzeri, a ona zaopiekuje się poszkodowaną. Almie udaje się wyjść oknem na dach. Widzi wychodzącą z domu Danielle. Próbuje krzyknąć do niej, lecz ta jej nie widzi. Po chwili kobieta spada z dachu i umiera. Andrew zauważa siostrę, siedzącą z koleżankami na otwarciu Pizza Scavo. Chłopak jest wściekły na nią. Urywa się z pracy i wraca do domu. Tam dostaje kijem po głowie i spada ze schodów. Gdy się budzi widzi biegnącego na górę Orsona. Okazuje się, że Gloria chciała utopić Bree, tak by to nie wyglądało jak zabójstwo. Mąż kobiety w ostatniej chwili ratuję ją. Gloria ma wylew. Syn jej nie pomaga. Wyprowadza matkę z domu i kładzie ją koło zwłok byłej żony. Obecnej, tłumaczy, iż jeden z sąsiadów - Ida Greenberg znajdzie makabryczną niespodziankę - ciała Almy i Glorii. Policja wywnioskuje, że Alma spadła z dachu, a teściowa, na widok synowej, dostała wylewu. Gdy przeszukają dom znajdą list napisany przez ex-żonę do Orsona, a obok woreczek z zębami Monique Polier. W świetle tych dowodów nie będą mieli innego wyboru jak wycofać zarzuty przeciwko Mike'owi Delfino. Mężczyzna obiecuje, iż razem z żoną wybiorą się na miesiąc miodowy, którego nigdy nie mieli. Następnego dnia Orson wybiera się do matki, do szpitala. Tam lekarz mówi mu, iż wylew doprowadził do całkowitego paraliżu. Jest on z tego powodu zadowolony, gdyż wszystkie ich sekrety nie zostaną nigdy ujawnione. Mężczyzna tłumaczy także Glorii, że jej mózg funkcjonuje normalnie, więc nie musi się martwić o jej pójście do więzienia, gdyż już w nim jest. Po chwili obraca on jej głowę w prawo, tak by mogła zobaczyć jak odchodzi. Dodaje także, że nie będzie ona chciała tego przegapić, gdyż to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy go zobaczy. "Zaskakująca rzecz przytrafiła się Orsonowi Hodge, kiedy opuszczał szpital w Fairview. Życie zaczęło przemykać mu przed oczami. Ale to nie swoją przeszłość zobaczył. To była przyszłość. Zwyczajne dni na przedmieściu, pełne zwyczajnych podmiejskich chwil. Każda piękna z powodu gospodyni przy jego boku. Tak, Orson mógł w końcu przewidzieć życie bez tajemnic i bólu. I nie mógł się doczekać jego początku." Niedługo potem Orson dowiaduje się od Danielle, iż ta jest w ciąży z Austinem. Mężczyzna każe chłopakowi wynieść się z miasta. Państwo Hodge decydują, iż gdy dziecko się urodzi, powiedzą sąsiadom, iż jest ono do Orsona i Bree. W ten sposób ich rodzina uniknie wstydu. Małżonkowie wyjeżdżają na miesiąc miodowy. Orson i Bree wracają z miesiąca miodowego. Gdy kobieta wchodzi do pokoju, w którym trwają przygotowania do ślubu Gabrielle, jej przyjaciółki widzą u niej brzuch. Zauważają one, iż ta jest w ciąży. Kiedy wychodzą z taksówki i wnoszą swoje bagaże do domu, podchodzi do nich Julie Mayer. Dziewczyna pyta o Danielle, gdyż ta nie odpisuje jej na sms'y i e-mail'e. Bree odpowiada, iż jej córka zapisała się do szkoły i wybłagała by pozwolili jej w niej zostać. Kobieta obiecuje jej, iż gdy tylko się skontaktuje z córką przywoła ją do porządku. Orson z żoną dochodzą do wniosku, iż ciężko im będzie okłamywać całą ulicę. Następnego dnia Bree, próbuje napisać do Julie e-maila w imieniu Danielle. Podczas redagowania wiadomości, do matki dzwoni Danielle. Z rozmowy wynika, że przebywa ona w szkole u zakonnic. Mówi ona, iż jest tam strasznie. Gdy rozmowa się kończy, Orson pomaga Bree wstać. Po chwili wyjmuje jej poduszkę, która tworzy jej sztuczny brzuch. Hodge